My Friend
My Friend Lyrics StreakyTeen: It's good be with my friend It's good be with my friend It's good be with my friend It's good..... Ginger: You get on with life as a friend, You're an incredible kinda person. You like singing on Sundays, You like loving in the week. Izzy: You like to contemplate kids. But when you start to daydream, Your mind turns straight to fun Tristan, Ginger and Izzy: Coming upon glee club, making friends and realizing who I am It made me the best thing that I ever believed myself as. I want the whole world to be humming The springtime brings in the happiness of my life whenever I'm with my friend. Chase and Nathan: A memory last forever, never does it die.... true friends stay together and never say goodbye....my friend. Charice (with Andre): I always knew that when I looked back on the times I cried I would smile. (But I never knew that when I looked back on the times I smiled I would cry). Sampson: I want to go back to the time I was joining glee club right here on this stage, with my friend. Nathan and Ginger: Want to stay, not to go, I ditch the logical I'll miss having to be myself, show off the best thing about myself and being around with my friend. Or has time re-written every line Ginger, Chase, Nathan and Tristan with StreakyTeen: Sometimes I look at you and I look into your eyes, I notice the way you think about Music with a smile, Curved lips you just can't disguise. But you think it's just us making your life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for you to say goodbye my friend. Elliott with Will: The best time I'll share on our springtime is having to share our first interaction together I'll be fine with sharing it with my friend. Heather: Are you the now or never kind? I think Heaven will be like a first kiss. Charice and Izzy: I guess here are some things that are never gonna change. Will (with StreakyTeen): I'll never forget you crazy kids: falling in love with the wrong person, fighting for bad boys for no apparent reason, being serious drug addicts and having to spend the entire time trying to (figure out who you are and what your purposes in the glee club is in this place) (Ginger: yeah!) Ginger, Chase and Heather with StreakyTeen: I want to go back to the time I was joining glee club right here on this stage, with my friend. Want to stay, not to go, I ditch the logical I'll miss having to be myself, show off the best thing about myself and being around with my friend. Or has time re-written every line Andre: When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace. Heather: It's not the goodbyes that hurt but the flashbacks that follow. Chase and Ginger: Never say goodbye my friend because our friendship will never die. (Charice: will never die!) Ginger, Will, Chase and Nathan (with StreakyTeen) (Charice): (It's good be with my friend) I want to go back to the time (It's good be with my friend) I was joining glee club right here on this stage, with my friend (with my friend!) (It's good be with my friend)Want to stay, not to go, I ditch the logical (It's good be with my friend) I'll miss having to be myself, (all by myself) show off the best thing about myself and being around with my friend. (with my friend) (It's good be with my friend) Or has time re-written every line. (every line) Elliott, Sampson and Tristan (with StreakyTeen) (Izzy): (It's good be with my friend) I want to go back to the time (back in time) (It's good be with my friend) I was joining glee club right here on this stage, with my friend. (with my friend) (It's good be with my friend) Want to stay, not to go, I ditch the logical (It's good be with my friend) I'll miss having to be myself, show off the best thing about myself (all by myself) and being around with my friend. (with my friend) (It's good be with my friend) Or has time re-written every line. (every line) Charice (StreakyTeen): If you are brave enough to say goodbye,(It's good be with my friend) life will reward you with a new hello, my friend. (It's good be with my friend) (It's good be with my friend....) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Original Song